1 Truth or Dare Cullen Mayhem
by T713 the new Mrs.JasperW.Hale
Summary: throw in a game of truth or dare on a cloudy day with the cullens and you get on wicked story on what happonds written by t713 the new Mrs.JasperW.Hale and xbrittx71 although we do love it if you would help us with ideas post BD
1. THE START OF IT ALL

THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY T713 the new .Hale and xbrittx71

THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN BY .Hale

WE DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE STEPHENIE MEYER'S HOW EVER WE DO OWN WHAT THEY DO

Chapter 1

The start of it all

BPOV

It was a perfect day here in Forks WA., cloudy with no chance of rain that is. Alice said that she had an announcement for the entire family though.

So I better get down stairs quickly before she gets mad at me because that would just lead to another game of "what should Bella look like this time" so not what I wanted to happen.

* * *

Emmett was the first one to speak "so Alice what's this meeting going to be about?"

"Well Emmett I just thought that we could all play truth or again since it's been twenty years since we last played." All of a sudden Emmett yelled yes which meant Rosalie was going to play and since Alice had the idea that ment Jasper was in to.

That only left me and Edward and Esme and Carlisle.

I was a little surprised when Esme said yes so now it was are turn to decide.

"Please Edward please". I whispered

"Absolutely not. The last time we played half of us who will remain name less got thrown in jail twice and I ended up having to pay bail so no is my answer. He said firmly

"But Edward I want to play."

"Bella I'm not having this argument with you ."

"Edward we all know your over protective of her, but I promise none of use will be thrown in jail this time." Alice said

"Promise"

"Edward I've foreseen it."

"You really want to play Bella?"

"Yes Edward I do, how bad could it get."

"Your about to find out."

* * *

"Ok so the rules are as followed

No life threatening dares

No exposing are secret

No get backs on the same person

No switching dares once there given

All dares must be done before the end of the day

And finally

All dares will be recorded."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale/Cullen we will not record this."

"Yes we will Esme that's how we play and Rosalie will be the one to record it."

"That Bella is just the start of how bad it will get."

"I don't think I want to play anymore."

"To late Bella once you say yes you have to play."

"Emmett Cullen."

"You're the one who said you wanted to play."

"Yes, but." "No buts' Bella." "Yes Emmett."

"Now how do we decide who goes first."

"Well Bella it usually goes by birth, year we joined the family, how old we are, or we roll a dice, but that leads to arguments about how we supposedly cheat whenever we do that, but since it's your first time why don't you go first."

"I don't think I want to go first Edward."

"And who died and left you in charge Edward that's not how were playing were going by who's strongest." Emmett said that with a smile on his face.

"No Emmett was going by who's smarter."

"No Alice we are going to let Bella decide how we find out who goes first."

The next thing I heard was a chorus of buts'.

"Now children your fathers right you should let Bella decide, Bella the Flores all yours."

"Thank you Esme and I've decided that we are going to roll a dice what you see is what you get."

"But Bella."

"Shut up Emmett. And to finish what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Emmett was what you see is what you get no arguing. So deal with it."

"Wow Bella I didn't know you could be so mean way to go."

"Thanks Rosalie."

"You're welcome Bella."

"Let me go get the dice."

"Edward would you grow up already and be man already you're a hundred years old for crying out loud."

"God dam Bella since when have you been so mean to Edward?"

"Emmett I told you to shut the hell up, but apparently you don't get the point so now Rosalie is going to help me get back at you so what's it going to be Rosalie?"

"Emmett you have to watch Barney while I tie your hands together with steel and your eyes have to remain open the entire time and if you don't I won't sleep with you for a week."

"Nooooo wait we can't sleep." "Then you can change the sleep to avoid then."

" Nooooo."

"Emmett will you stop your acting like a two year old."

"Bella you can be so mean sometimes you know that."

"Yes Emmett I do know that."

"Now if you're done arguing children I'll get the dice."

"Thank you Carlisle and yes we are done arguing."

"You're welcome Bella."

EPOV

"Now if you done arguing children I'll go get the dice."

"Thank you Carlisle and yes we are done arguing."

"You're welcome Bella."

_Edward is Bella __ok_ I've never seen her act like this before.

"Um. She did say ssomething about her hormones acting up, but I tried to avoid that as much as possible."

_OK now I see that makes sense._

* * *

BPOV

"All right now it is time to roll the dice Alice you go first."

_Roles dice "_I got a two and a four which gives me a six Jasper your turn."

_Roles dice _"I got a two and a two which gives me a four Bella you're up."

_Roles dice "_I got a three and a four which gives me a seven Edward your turn."

_Roles dice "_I got a six and a six which gives me a twelve Esme your turn."

_Roles dice_"I got a five and a three which gives me an eight Carlisle you're up dear."

_Roles dice _"I got a three and a six which gives me a nine Emmett you're up."

_Roles dice _"I got a two and a three which gives me a five."

"Bella how should we decide who goes first biggest number to smallest number or smallest number to biggest number?"

"Well let's see Rosalie we could vote on it."

"That's a great idea sweetie."

"Thanks Esme."

"Your welcome dear."

"Well let's see raise your hand if you want to go biggest number to smallest number ok that's one, two, three, four people which leaves three for the other choice any questions."

"Who's going to dare me first?"

"Oh that's simple Edward Rosalie of course and since the numbers are known I guess you can't get back at everybody sorry… sorta."

RPOV

"Oh that's simple Edward Rosalie of course and since the numbers are known I guess you can't get back at everybody sorry… sorta."

_Wow I can dare Edward anything I want to oh this is going to be good and Edward stay out of my head or it I'll be much much worse than what I already have planned."_

EPOV

_This I going to suck big time Rosalie is already taking this to an extreme with all her thoughts, but I'll take her warning and avoid them._

"OK Edward it's time for Rosalie to ask you truth or dare are you ready?"

"Yes and I'm not scared."

"OK Edward which is it truth or dare?"

"Well Rosalie I pick dare because as I said before I'm not sacred or a wimp."

"OK Edward your dare is…"

OH A CLIFFHANGER WELL IF YOU WANT MORE YOU JUST HAVE TO REVIEW SEE ITS NOT THAT HARD YOU CAN DO IT WE KNOW YOU CAN SO WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR REVIEW


	2. Edwards and Rosalies dare

we do not own twilight

this chapter was written by xbrittx8771

Go to next-door and ask for a cup of sugar, while the neighbor is getting the sugar start to get undressed in the middle of their living room."

"That is just wrong why would you even think of something like that you sicko!" Edward said started to leave Bella's Apartment.

Ding, Dong,

"Hello may I help you?" the neighbor said opening the door.

"Yeah actually you can, may I borrow a cup of sugar?" Edward said holding back a laugh.

"O yes, you can come into the Living Room if you would like instead of sitting out there in the humidity," As he was walking to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Edward said walking into the Living Room.

While the neighbor was getting the sugar Edward started to get undressed- Pants, shirt, boxers all off check.

The neighbor was walking down the hallway, as Edward blushed out of embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing!" Said the neighbor throwing the sugar at Edward.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing throwing sugar in your own Living Room?" Edward said laughing historically.

Edward starting running out the door as he was getting dressed.

"Edward! Edward! You are so red!" Bella said while everyone in the background was laughing.

Next person.

Rosalie your turn!

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay, have you ever thought that someone your related to was Cute or Hot?"

"Um. is their a next question?"

"No, that is the only one you are getting or you will get a dare!"

"Fine"

"So have you?"

"Yes"

"Who then?"

"Edward"

"Edward, are you kidding me? you really think that who is cute/hot?"

"Yeah, Bella your the one dating him why are you questioning me?"

"Well you're related to him, I'm not, now am I?"

"No, Bella, Your not related to him I am sorry for answering the question"

"O whatever Rosalie you don't have to be embarrassed jeez"

"I am not embarrassed you idiot"

"Okay, Rosalie, Okay we can play that game you would would like!"

"Enough, Enough!" Emmett yelled.

"Okay, Babe" Rosalie said

"O you suck up" Bella said to Rosalie in an annoyed voice.

"Okay enough you to, can't we just play a game without you to fighting all the time!" Emmett said really pissed off.

"OKAY!" Bella and Rosalie said at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey guys please review or else you will not be having anymore more chapters NEVER! AGAIN! and when I say NEVER! i mean Never!


	3. Bellas dare

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth Emmett."

"You are such a baby, here is the question have you ever loved anyone other than Edward uncontrollably?"

"I can honestly say no I never liked anyone and besides Edward was my first boyfriend so ( sticks tongue out) and since we are apparently not going by numbers any more feel free to pick anyone you like and if you dare the person you married you can't give them an easy dare."

"Oh and how did we end up back at my apartment any way?"

"Well I think Bella found out her power, tellaportation."

"You mean I did this Edward? I asked a little surprised."

"Well, yes Bella you did."

"Oh then I guess I'll pick alice. So alice truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

"Well then you can't go shopping for one month and if you try to argue with me it will be four and a half months."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

now if you don't review we won't update and we could all ways forget about it so if you want more reivew it's not that hard to do just click on the little box below and that's it


	4. Carlisle's dare

We do not own twilight or the song new divide by Linkin Park and sorry we were demanding reviews like that we will be more like Esme from now on and you'll get a free virtual cookie yummy oh and check out our other storys =)

Chapter written by T713 the new .Hale

Chapter 5

Carlisle's dare

APOV

OMG could I have gotten a worst dare that this no probably not. Now thanks to Bella my new little sister I can't shop for a week and with Bella's new power I have no way of sneaking out. I will get you next time Bella so help me I will.

BPOV

Wow I don't really think I could have come up with anything better than that. I kind of feel sorry for her, but she said dare and that was the first thing that came into my head. I also didn't want to get into an argument with her either.

APOV

Let's see what to do what to do cant dare Bella because she'll expect it. I could get Jasper to do that for me though. I look up at him and silently ask him he nods his head and I'm set. I know it's a weird way to communicate, but works even if Edward is the mind reader. I'm about to chose when I'm hit with a vision.

"_Carlisle dressed in a tuxedo singing New Divide. He bows as he starts._

_**I remembered black skies**_

_**The lighting all around me**__."_

That's as far as I get before the vision ended. I know who I was going to dare. "Carlisle truth or dare?" "I pick dare Alice." Good just like my vision. "I dare you to dress up in tuxedo and sing New Divide by Linkin Park at the police station. Oh and I all ready know that they would be ok with that and they say it would be a great sources of entertainment." Ok so that last statement wasn't so true, but oh well the entertainment part was true. Ok Carlisle come with me so you can get dressed.

CPOV

Wow I was not expecting that, but hey its Alice were talking about how bad could it possibly be. "I pick dare Alice." Only when I see the devilish grin on her face that I know it was a bad idea. ""I dare you to dress up in tuxedo and sing New Divide by Linkin Park at the police station. Oh and I all ready know that they would be ok with that." "Fine, Jasper is so getting it when we get back."

Driving to police station, a crowd is starting to form as I get on stage oh well here goes nothing.

_**I remembered black skies**_

_**The lighting all around me**_

_**I remembered each flash**_

_**As time began to blur**_

_**Like a startling sine that fate had finally found me**_

_**And your voice was all I heard **_

_**That I get what I deserve **_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong **_

_**To was this memory clean **_

_**Lets the thoughts cross **_

_**The distance in your eyes**_

_**Give me reason **_

_**To fill this hole **_

_**Connect the space between**_

_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**_

_**Across this new divide**_

_**There was nothing in sight **_

_**But memories left abandoned**_

_**There was no were to hide **_

_**The ashes fell like snow**_

_**And the ground caved in **_

_**Between we were standing **_

_**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve **_

_**So give reason to prove me wrong **_

_**To wash this memory clean**_

_**Let the floods cross **_

_**The distance in your eyes**_

_**Across this new divide **_

_**In every loss and every lie**_

_**In every truth that you deny**_

_**And each regret**_

_**And each goodbye**_

_**Was a mistake to great to hide**_

_**And your voice was all I heard **_

_**That I get what I deserve **_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong**_

_**To wash this memory clean **_

_**Let the floods cross **_

_**The distance in your eyes**_

_**Give me reason **_

_**To fill this hole**_

_**Connect the space between**_

_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**_

_**Across this new divide**_

_**Across this new divide **_

_**Across this new divide**_

"Wow Carlisle you were good." "Thanks Alice, but I'm still getting you back though just not as bad as I planned." "You were great honey." "Thanks Esme, but Alice's Porsche is still going to take a swim in the river." "Don't you think that's a little mean?" "It might be, but hey she'll learn not to mess with me." "Alright just leave me out of it though." "I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry to Alice's Porsche but you can click on the pick on it on my profile as well as Carlisle's tuxedo**_

_**Review as you please, but are goal is to get up to 15 reviews no that hard right for those who do review go to my profile and clamed your cookie**_


	5. authors note and contest for chap 5

sorry for not updating sooner but i dont really know what to do for Jasper's dare i have a couple thoughts but cant come up with any more that's where you come in if you can come up with a truth or a dare that i like I'll use it and I'll send you a short part of the chapter before i post it here what i have so far

dares

human food made by Bella

buried 6 feet underground

go to the movie theater and start to give bad reviews to all the movies when the people ask him to stop give them the finger and scream like a little girl till they call the police and someone has to pay bail

create a 1 episode cooking show called cooking with jasper

Truths

he ever like liked someone be for Alice

he ever purposely destroyed any on Alice's clothes for no reason

he ever found Bella attractive

he ever gotten drunk off of candy (i know not really possible it would be a sugar rush but that's how my brother acts after he got one)

and that's all i got thanks and review with suggestion I'll update as soon a possible reviews make me smile


	6. Jasper's dare

Chapter 5 jasper's dares

Written by t713 the new .hale

This chapter is dedicated to Chloe Miranda and Einstniette for the dare's they submitted. Also I just wanted to say that I start back to school in two weeks so I'm might not be able to update as much just to let you know I'll try my best also there are a lot of switching pov's sorry for that

We also don't own twilight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apov

my car really my car I can't believe he said that he does it and I will so make sure jasper gets him back good well not so much him as Esme you try me Carlisle just try me.

Jpov

Alice's car really is he trying to get a death sentence because if he is it's working, then again I have something else to do truth or dare well I'll guess I'll pick dare because his truths aren't really that good nothing exciting really, but his dares are a little bit better I think I'm going to pick dare that way I won't have Emmett pick on me for the rest of eternity for picking truth.

Cpov

Well let's see now if he picks dare I have two ideas's, but if he picks truth I don't really have one so I hope he picks dare.

Oh well time to ask "Jasper truth or dare?"

Ok knowing him he will probably pick dare, but then again who knows plus I could always make him put Alice's car in the river so I'm not 100% responsible.

"I pick dare Carlisle."

"Good because I dare you to go cut off pieces off of Alice's clothes not revealing of course and since you can't go shopping for a month you have to were them."

Apov

OMG that's it I'm so going to get Jasper to dare Esme on this turn now I guess I could try begging.

"Please ask him for another dare jasper please with little designer purses on top."

"Fine I'll ask him."

Jpov

"Fine I'll ask him." Sometimes Alice can be too much, but I still love her.

"Carlisle may I please get another dare." I ask kindly.

"Yes Jasper you may get another dare just hold on a second." He said yes now Alice isn't going to kill me thank god

Cpov

"Fine I'll ask him." Wow now I really think that Alice can get him to do almost anything then again if Esme asked I would probably do the same thing.

"Carlisle may I please get another dare." He asks kindly good now I can give him my other dare I was thinking of.

"Yes Jasper you may get another dare just hold on a second." Edward son I know you can hear me so am I good to go now.

He nods his head.

Thanks Edward you and Emmett might need to hold him back for this ok.

He nods again.

Ok go get Emmett and get ready if I need it.

"Ok Jasper I dare you to still do the first dare and not have any sex fir a month as well as no other physical contact. Oh and no arguing or it will be one year."

He wasn't expecting that thank god, but at least they all know what I'm capable of now.

Jpov

What in the world was he thinking oh well I'm not going to argue with him so I guess now I'm going to cut all of Alice's clothes even doing it at vampire speed it would still take me a couple hours to do.

Esme is so going to get it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review please it means a lot to us knowing that you like to read it thanks


	7. contest alert

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth Emmett."

"You are such a baby, here is the question have you ever loved anyone other than Edward uncontrollably?"

"I can honestly say no I never liked anyone and besides Edward was my first boyfriend so ( sticks tongue out) and since we are apparently not going by numbers any more feel free to pick anyone you like and if you dare the person you married you can't give them an easy dare."

"Oh and how did we end up back at my apartment any way?"

"Well I think Bella found out her power, tellaportation."

"You mean I did this Edward? I asked a little surprised."

"Well, yes Bella you did."

"Oh then I guess I'll pick alice. So alice truth or dare?"

"I pick dare."

"Well then you can't go shopping for one month and if you try to argue with me it will be four and a half months."

* * *

now if you don't review we won't update and we could all ways forget about it so if you want more reivew it's not that hard to do just click on the little box below and that's it


	8. Truth or dare Esme

AN at bottom of page on with story

**thoughts bold **

_mind speak italic_

chapter 6

Truth or Dare Esme?

JPOV

"Esme... Esme... Esme your husband is really something now isn't he, but what ever?" "My husband is not a something he's nice, caring, and compassionate." She glares at me. "Right like I said, so now Esme Truth or dare?" I said with distinct burning passion in my voice. I really meant that I was going to get Esme good when I would get her back for having me put Alice's car in the river which I still have yet to do.

ESPOV

How dare he call my husband a something. _Edward make sure I ground Jasper from his civil war books for 100 years OK or I'll ground you from your piano. _"My husband is not a some thing he's nice, caring, and compassionate." **I glare at him. I was going to add the fact that he has better self control that he does, but that's really not his fault. It was how he lived back then.** "Right like I said, so now Esme Truth or Dare?" **Wow like I'm really afraid of my son trying to be all evil and stuff. I mean I know if I pick dare he will try to get back at Carlisle for having to put Alice's car in the river which he still has to do by the way. So I guessI will pick truth just because he wont really get to get me back by embarrassing me by doing something that I would probably hate. I can how ever deal with getting picked on for eternity by what embarrassing things I've done,but it's better than what ever else he has planed for dare.** "Whats taking you so long I mean really." **He is really getting on my nerves and getting me mad now.** _Edward forget reminding me to ground him I'll gust do it now OK?_He nodds. "Jasper your grounded from your Civil War books for 100 years. Oh and I pick truth by the way." I smirk at him.

JPOV

"Whats taking you so Long. I mean really." **Man the emotions coming off her right now were price less anger, joy, confusion,and uncertainty. I kinda feel bad for her being a mom to seven vampire teenagers and a grandmother to a half human half vampire hybrid can really take a toll on you eventually.**"Jasper your grounded from your Civil War books for 100 years. Oh and I pick truth by the way." She smirked at me. **I felt a strong wave of pride coming off her. I mean why my books it could bee anything else, but no my books.I mean come on my books are my sanctuary from my shopping crazed wife,but hey I still love her. Now what to do what to do. Lets see passable questions #1 whats the most inappropriate thing you've done in public and where?, #2 Whats the worst thing you've ever done to someone?, #3 Have you ever purposely destroyed your house so you could blame it in one of us?, and #4 Have you ever loved anyone other than Carlisle and if so who and why? Let's see I think I like the first one best. **"Esme whats the most inappropriate thing you've done in public and where? **Great she looks surprised I think I'll let that sink in for a little while. **"Um I think it's tied with me and Carlisle in Paris and us in New York we were on our first and twenty first vacations. " Now off you go to put Alices car in the river" **I can't belive they would make me do that she's going to kill me. Oh well i guess i could buy her a new one. **" Alice you know I love you right" "Yes" "And I know just how mad this is going to make you, but i promise to buy you a new one after words ok." "Fine by me I hate you all." **As we head off to the river I can't help, but to think that I'm really going to do this. I pick up her car and right before I throw it in to the river I say I'm sorry one more time to Alice. **"Happy now I'm done with my dare Carlisle."

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while with school and home work on a daily bases things can get a little hectic your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing even if i don't reply i read every one of them also i was planing on updating on the 25th but i was in PA. and there wasnt a computer


End file.
